


Accident-Prone

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes a tumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident-Prone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #116](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2048171.html?thread=25033387). My drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html).

Sam falls arse over tit, hits his head on a dustbin lid and is out of it for a good ten minutes.

Gene rolls his eyes; helps Ray and Chris catch their suspect and bungle him into a police car before returning to check on Sam.

“Spectacular cartwheel you did there, Denise. Been taking lessons?”

Sam groans, blinking rapidly, staring up at him. Gene takes pity on him and offers a hand up. Instead of capitalizing on a rare bit of generosity, Sam looks at it suspiciously.

“Not going to drop me again, are you?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Gladys.”


End file.
